OS - Baisers
by Yunea
Summary: Un simple test de Sirius, dont Remus devient le cobaye


**Un simple petit OS que j'avais en tête depuis un bout de temps.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : pas à moi**

Sirius était assis sur une fenêtre, le regard posé sur ses amis de Gryffondor qui fêtaient la victoire de leur dernier match de Quidditch – l'équipe, commandée par James, l'avait emporté haut la main contre les Serpentards.

Le batteur sourit et attrapa une bouteille de bière Moldue amenée par James – Dieu seul savait comment il se l'était procurée – et la but d'un coup, laissant l'alcool envahir ses sens. Il n'en était d'ailleurs pas à sa première et commençait à se sentir très léger.

Ses yeux cherchèrent inconsciemment Remus puis il se rappela que ce dernier était parti se coucher plus tôt, vers onze heures, encore fatigué de la dernière pleine lune.

Son cœur se serra quand il revit l'air maladif de Remus après sa transformation et il eut un faible soupir. Il aurait tout donné pour éviter à Remus de souffrir autant.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par James, qui s'approcha de lui et lui dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Eh Pads, pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin à ruminer comme ça ? Viens t'amuser ! »

L'héritier Black sourit, amusé, puis sauta du rebord de la fenêtre en lui tendant une main.

« Avec plaisir, mon cher Potter. Que diriez-vous d'une danse ? »

James plissa les yeux et sourit.

« Seriez-vous en train de me draguer, Messire Black ? »

« Cela se peut, mon cher ami » répliqua son ami, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Le poursuiveur accentua son sourire et prit la main tendue de Sirius.

« Alors j'accepte. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le coin où dansaient plusieurs élèves, qui s'arrêtèrent pour laisser passer l'étrange couple. Ils ne dirent cependant rien, habitués à voir les deux Maraudeurs faire très souvent n'importe quoi.

Sirius sourit à son complice et posa sa main sur ses reins, prenant d'office la place de « l'homme » dans le slow – car il fallait bien que la musique devienne un slow à cet instant – malgré les protestations de James, qui se turent quand certains élèves de septième et sixième années les sifflèrent.

Ils se mirent à danser d'un mouvement gracieux et James fronça les sourcils quand son meilleur ami eut un sourire maraudesque – c'est-à-dire qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, quelque chose que James serait sûr de regretter plus tard.

Sirius l'embrassa. C'était un simple baiser, plus amical qu'autre chose auquel James répondit par plus esprit de provocation, quoique grandement aidé par l'alcool. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si les élèves ne s'amusaient pas à se demander avec qui, de James ou Remus, Sirius finirait sa vie.

Les paris s'étaient récemment portés sur Remus, mais certains gagnèrent quelques gallions de plus, au grand damne de leurs amis.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur la plus totale, malgré les regards agacés que lançait Lily Evans au poursuiveur de sixième année qui s'évertuait à vouloir une danse avec elle.

Sirius se dit après coup que cela n'aiderait pas James à sortir avec elle mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait.

Il monta finalement vers deux heures du matin, fatigué des regards gourmands que lui lançaient les filles et certains garçons.

Le brun ouvrit la porte du dortoir en douceur, entrant dans la pièce, et ses yeux la parcoururent rapidement, s'attendant à trouver Remus confortablement endormi dans son lit. Il se rendit bien vite compte que ledit lit était vide et il scruta plus attentivement la chambre, avant de finalement remarquer la silhouette de Remus, assis dans la même position que lui plus tôt dans la soirée à la fenêtre.

« Rem' ? » appela-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Salut Sirius » fit-il d'une voix douce.

Le brun vint s'assoir à côté de lui et Remus détourna légèrement les yeux, comme s'il évitait son regard.

« Tu n'es pas avec James ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius haussa les épaules en souriant. « Nan, il essaye de draguer Evans. »

Le loup-garou se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil surpris.

« Mais je croyais… Enfin, je vous ai vu vous embrasser… ? »

Le batteur éclata de rire et secoua la tête. « Je ne l'aime pas, Rem'. Enfin, si, je l'aime comme mon frère, mais pas comme _ça_. En fait, j'avais juste envie de voir comment c'était, de l'embrasser»

« Oh… »

Un silence léger s'installa pendant quelques minutes mais il fut brisé par Sirius :

« Alors comme ça, on joue les voyeurs sans participer à la fête Moony ? »

Ce dernier eut un petit rire et secoua doucement la tête. « Non, j'étais juste descendu pour aller aux toilettes et quand je suis remonté, je vous ai vu. » répondit-il, sans pouvoir retenir la pointe de douleur dans ses paroles.

Il se mordit la lèvre et se maudit pour la millième fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il aime Sirius ? Certes son ami était gay mais ça n'empêchait pas Remus de penser que Sirius ne serait pas attiré par lui – il pouvait donner au moins une bonne vingtaine de raisons différentes de penser cela.

Sirius tourna la tête vers son ami, surpris de son ton. Il eut soudain un sourire en coin, inquiétant Remus.

Un Sirius avec cette expression n'était jamais une bonne chose, surtout quand, comme maintenant, il était encore un peu saoul.  
Le brun posa sa main sur sa joue, tandis que le loup-garou se tendait. Il ne laissa pas à Remus le temps de s'éloigner et approcha son visage de celui, rougissant, de son ami.

« Sirius… ? »

Ce dernier accentua son sourire et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du loup-garou.

Remus écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Sirius laissa sa main descendre dans son cou puis passer à sa nuque, la caressant lentement et le loup-garou finit par se laisser aller, répondant au baiser.  
Bien trop vite à son goût, le batteur s'écarta de lui, assez pour qu'ils puissent bouger mais pas assez pour laisser de doutes sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Le préfet de sixième année se rendit alors qu'il venait d'embrasser Sirius – ou plutôt que Sirius l'avait embrassé – et bondit sur ses pieds.

Le batteur eut un petit sourire triste.

« Pou… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » s'exclama Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « J'avais envie de voir comment c'était de t'embrasser. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers Remus. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire un geste, il était emprisonné dans l'étreinte de son ami, qui l'embrassait à nouveau. Il se laissa faire, soupirant de plaisir quand les mains du brun descendirent dans son dos puis sur ses fesses. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau, Sirius eut un sourire en coin et souffla contre la bouche de Remus

« C'est bien mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre »


End file.
